


Enjoying

by Fannibalistic



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Renson - Freeform, That's the name I've given the ship, because it didn't have a name yet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic for this fandom! Hope someone likes it! ;)  I know that not a lot of other people ship them together (I only know of about 4 other people who do, and one of them is a member of the cast!) but I've written it anyway :)<br/>FYI: It's very fluffy ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enjoying

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom! Hope someone likes it! ;) I know that not a lot of other people ship them together (I only know of about 4 other people who do, and one of them is a member of the cast!) but I've written it anyway :)  
> FYI: It's very fluffy ;)

Renfield strode into the large drawing room where Alexander Grayson was sitting in an armchair by the fire.  
"I took the papers to Mr Harker as you requested sir. Will that be all for this evening?"  
"Thank you Renfield. Will you sit with me?" He gestured to the empty armchair next to his own.  
"Of course sir."

He sat down next to Alexander as his friend and employer poured him whiskey from a large crystal decanter on the table.  
Renfield enjoyed these quiet moments they spent together. He liked to be asked to sit with Alexander. The employer/employee relationship has always been a slightly grey area for them. Alexander Grayson was his employer, he knew that, but the respect and reverence that he bestowed upon him went deeper than that. Alexander has saved him, that day on the train. They were friends. He treated him as an equal, and that mattered to Renfield more than he could say.  
Alexander got up from his chair and walked closer to the fire, resting a hand on the ornate mantelpiece above the fireplace.  
He sighed.

"Over the past few hundred years I've become particularly adept at...picking up on the slightest change in the emotions of humans. I seem to sense the intensity of feeling, or lack of it that people possess for each other."

"Sir?"

"I know that you feel something for me Renfield. "

"Sir....I.."

"Our bond, our friendship is strong and intense. It always has been. But there is something else there, just beneath the surface. I feel it too Renfield. "  
Renfield sat impassively for a few moments then got up and joined Alexander at the fireplace. 

"You're heart belongs to Miss Murray, Sir. I know you'll do whatever it takes to bring her back to you."

"That's true. Yet....it doesn't mean we can't....enjoy ourselves...enjoy each other, right now." Alexander reached up and stroked his cheek. 

"You've been enjoying Lady Jane. Very much apparently. " Renfield looked down and raised an eyebrow at Alexander, who smirked slightly.

"That's different."  
"In what way sir?"

"She is a distraction, a very arousing one. But just a distraction, nonetheless."

He leaned in closer to the bigger man.

"You, Renfield, have a piece of my heart. As Ilona did. As Mina Murray does."

"Sir..."

"I trust you implicitly. With my secret, with my life." He leaned upwards, pressed a soft kiss to Renfield's lips. The taller man didn't move. Alexander kissed him again and this time Renfield leaned down into his lips, reciprocating the softness. He revelled in the tenderness of Alexander's touch, the warmth of his mouth against his own. 

"I trust you too sir."

Alexander smiled. " Good. I will never do anything to hurt you, dear Renfield." They rested their foreheads against each other.

"I know."

"So, would you like to enjoy my company tonight?"

Renfield smiled.  
"Yes sir, very much."  
Alexander nodded, smiling with satisfaction. He walked towards the door, picking up the decanter as he went. "Bring your glass, and I'll bring the whiskey."


End file.
